


Ice cream

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does that on purpose... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #14 'scream'

**Ice cream**

by Belladonna

 

Hutch has gone for ice cream but I wished he'd brought back cold water instead. I desperately needed some.

 

His lips around the ice cream cone, his cheeks slightly hollowed, he sucks gently on it. His tongue is swirling around the top, caressing it like he did my cock last night.

 

I swear, he does that on purpose. To get me.

 

And it works, I'm getting hard by just watching him eat that damn ice cream.

 

Just you wait until tonight, Hutch. I'm gonna get _me_ a Hutch-flavored popsicle to lick. I bet _you'll_ be the one screaming then.


End file.
